


Yellow Zinnia

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: O gündü.





	Yellow Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yellow Zinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531215) by seisdemayo. 

Küçük bir gün ışığı perdelerin arasından kaçmıştı ve Kai aniden uyanmış hissederek yatakta dönüştü. Soğuk bir şeylerin omurgasını titrettiğini hissetmişti.

Birisinin gözlerine hapsolduğunda hissettiği o his…

Rüzgar aniden açık camlardan içeri girerek perdeleri uçuşturuyordu. Soğuk ayaz ayaklarından yukarı tırmandığında Kai daha fazla dayanamamıştı. Sıkıca kapattığı gözleri istemeyerek açıldı ve bir saniyeliğine tek görebildiği ona bakan siyah gözlerdi.

Kai nefesini tuttu.

Kalp atışları saliseler içinde hızlanmıştı ve bedeni doğrularak otururken göğsünü tanıdık bir sıcaklık sarmıştı. Aniden kabusları hayalini kurduğu hoş görüntüye dönüşmüştü.

“Beni korkuttun.”

“Affedersin. Çok huzurlu uyuyordun, seni uyandırmak istedim.”

Kai’nin üzerine eğilirken Sehun’un yüzünde nazik bir gülümseme belirmişti. Yatağının kenarında dikiliyordu.

“Her gün senin tarafından uyandırılmayı memnuniyetle isterim Sehun.”

Başka bir gülümseme.

Kai iç çekti. Sehun yatağın kenarına oturdu.

“Sorun ne?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Yine yılın o zamanı.”

“Her zaman bu günü bekliyorum biliyorsun.” Sehun’un sesi Kai’nin kulaklarına ninni gibiydi. Yapabildiği her an duymak için yaşıyordu. Muhtemelen onu hayatta tutan şeylerden biriydi.

“Bugün ne yapalım?” Kai üzerindeki örtüleri kenara itti. Genelde ayaklarının etrafında uyandığı için nasıl üzerinde olduğunu anlamıyordu. Sehun’un yaptığını düşünerek omzunu silkti.

“Bilmiyorum. Her zamanki?”

Kai dizleri üzerine kalktı ve Sehun’a öpücük vermek için eğildi. Ama Sehun yüzünü tam zamanında çevirmişti. Yeniden ayağa kalkarken dudaklarında yaramaz bir gülümseme vardı.

“Hadi, kahvaltı zamanı.”

Kai dudak büktü. Sehun’un odasında kaybolmasını izlerken kalbinde güçlü bir sıkışma vardı. Artık onun görüntüsünü kaybetmeye dayanamıyordu. Bir dakikalığına, hatta bir saniyeliğine bile.

** _*****_ **

** _“O çok tatlı!” Sehun sevgilisinin kollarındaki beyaz kediciği okşuyordu._ **

** _“Sehun, onu almak istediğine emin misin? o çok…” Kai başını beyaz kediden – ya da Sehun’un seslendiği gibi kedicikten- başka yöne çevirdi. Tüylerinin burnuna kaçmasından ve içinde büyümesinden korkuyordu. _ **

** _“Korkak olma Kai.” Sehun kediciğin başını okşuyordu ve kedicik küçük gözlerini kapatarak uykuya dalmak üzereydi._ **

** _“Bana az önce ne dedin?”_ **

** _“Kedi.” Sehun sırıttı ve sızlanan sevgilisinin dikkatini dağıtmak için eğilerek ona yumuşak bir öpücük verdi. Daha sonra, beyaz kedicik Sehun’un kollarında diğer eşyalar Kai’nin kollarında pet shoptan çıktılar. Sehun’a karşı her zaman kaybediyordu._ **

** _*****_ **

** _Sehun, Kai’nin omzuna yaslanmış hıçkırarak titriyordu._ **

** _Elini yatıştırıcı bir şekilde sırtında dolaştırıyordu. Ara sıra saçlarına öpücükler konduruyordu. Ara sıra ise kulağına rahatlatıcı sözler mırıldanıyordu._ **

** _“Ağlamayı bırak. Nerede olursa olsun, sana minnettar olduğuna eminim. Ağlamanı istemezdi.” Kedicik, Kai sonunda ona böyle seslenmeyi kabul etmişti, onlarla olduğu zaman Kai’yle yakınlaşmak için her şeyi yapmıştı. Kai onu sevmeyi öğrenmişti. Ama maalesef, işler yolunda gitmemişti ve kedicik gitmişti._ **

** _“O şu anda cennette.” Sehun burnunu çekti._ **

** _“Evet, cennete gidecek. Seni oradan izleyecek.”_ **

** _“Onu özleyeceğim.”_ **

** _“O da seni özleyecektir.” Kai dudaklarını alnına bastırarak Sehun’u fiziksel ve duygusal anından uzaklaştırdı._ **

** _En sonunda Sehun her zaman kaybedendi._ **

********************

“Kai.”

Sehun düşüncelere dalmış Kai’nin önünde elini sallıyordu.

“Bitirdin mi?”

Kai boş kaseye baktı. Gevreğini bitirdiğini fark etmemişti. Sehun’un kollarında ağladığı anıyla transa geçmiş gibiydi.

“Az önce dükkandan aldığın küçük kediciği hatırladım.”

Sehun eski anıyla bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Bu çok uzun zaman önceydi.”

“Evet biliyorum.” Kai kaşlarını çattı. Her şeyi hatırlamaya devam etmek istiyordu.

*****

** _“Bu sen de daha iyi görünecek.”_ **

** _Sehun pamuklu mavi gömleğin en üst düğmesini ilikledi ve mükemmel görünmesi için bir kravat seçti. Kai gri üstü rafa geri bıraktı ve sevgilisinin elini kavradı._ **

** _Deneme kabinin kapısında gözden kaybolmadan önce göz kırptı, Kai, Sehun’u cevap olarak homurdanmış halde bırakmıştı. _ **

** _“Hey Kai. Orada boğuldun mu?” Kai 10 dakika sonra hâlâ çıkmayınca Sehun kapıya vurarak seslendi._ **

** _“Ne yapıyors—“_ **

** _Kapı aniden açıldı ve Sehun sıkışık alana çekildikten sonra kapı yeniden kilitlenmişti._ **

** _“Ne bu?” Sehun yarı eğlenerek ve birisi onları fark eder diye yarı endişelenerek merakla sordu. _ **

** _“Sadece fikrini soracağım.” Kai yaklaştığında Sehun gerildi. Kai’nin yakınlığına ne kadar alışkın olursa olsun onun için hâlâ şaşırtıcıydı._ **

** _“Bu üzerimde iyi görünüyor mu?” bu kesinlikle Kai’nin hilesiydi. Göğsünü ve kollarını mükemmel bir şekilde saran dar pamuklu gömleğiyle ne kadar seksi olduğunu göstererek Sehun’u baştan çıkarıyordu._ **

** _“Temiz görünüyor.” Sehun düz bir sesle cevapladı, Kai’nin tuzağına düşmemeye çalışıyordu._ **

** _“Gerçekten mi?” Kai aslında Sehun’u duvara sıkıştırmıştı ve avuçlarını Sehun’un sırtına bastırdığında kaçacak yeri kalmamıştı._ **

** _“Böyle pahalı ürünlere göre sanırım kumaşı oldukça kaşındırıcı.” Kai’nin dudakları sırıtmayla kıvrılmıştı ve Sehun göz kontağını bozmamak ya da kendini kaybetmemek için derin nefes aldı. Hatırlayın, Kai her zaman Sehun’a karşı kaybediyordu._ **

** _“Dışarı çıkıp çalışanlara bu şikayetini bildirmeli miyim?” Sehun ona atmak için bir şey bulmuştu._ **

** _“Hmm. Belki.” Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Ama önce, bunu üzerimden çıkarabilir misin? Kaşınıyorum.”_ **

** _Sehun’un gözleri kararırken sırıtması oldukça aşikardı. Kai kazandığını biliyordu. Onu daha akıllı cevabıyla şaşırttığı için Kai’yi alkışlayabilirdi Sehun. Ama Kai, her zaman Sehun’a karşı kaybediyordu. _ **

** _“Bence bu üzerinde sevimli görünüyor. Bence… onun üzerinde biraz daha durmasını izliyorum.” Kai’nin alnı kırışmıştı, Sehun’dan böyle zayıf bir çıkış beklemiyordu. Ama Sehun henüz bitirmemişti. “Ama neden ilk önce bunu çıkarmıyoruz?”_ **

** _Elleri Kai’nin kemerine sürtüyordu ve parmaklarıyla hafifçe güney bölgesine dokunuyordu. Kai ani dokunuştan dolayı hemen dudağını ısırmıştı ve ince dudakların arkasındaki beyaz dişlerini sergileme sırası Sehun’daydı._ **

** _Kai her zaman Sehun’a karşı kaybederdi._ **

** _Kai’nin boğazından bir inleme döküldü ve Sehun zaferini ilan edemeden bir çift dolgun dudak kendininkilere yapışmıştı, gözlerini kapatarak karşılık vermeye zorluyordu onu._ **

** _Dünya 7 dakikalığına ters dönmüştü._ **

** _En sonunda, kaybeden her zaman Sehun oluyordu._ **

************************

“Hey, bence bir duş alman lazım. Diğerleriyle buluşacaksın sanıyordum?”

Kai transından çıktı ve Sehun’un karşısında ellerini yüzlerine almış dirseklerini masaya dayadığını ve Kai’nin dünyaya dönmesini bekliyordu.

“Evet, evet.” Başka bir anı zihnini doldururken Kai iç çekti. En çok günün bu saatlerinden nefret ediyordu. Sehun’la olan anılarının akımı hiç durulmuyordu. Sehun orada durmuş biraz bile rahatsız olmamış şekilde onu izlerken daha da zordu ve ona hayatının en zor zamanlarını geçirtiyordu. Ancak, hayatının en zor zamanı diye adlandırdığı şey ona sürekli bir şey verdiği zamandı.

“Git yıkan hemen. Git. Git.” Sehun ellerini acele etmesi için sallıyordu. Hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Yıllar boyunca o hep aynı kalmıştı.

Kai bir süre ona baktı, gözleri okumaya çalışıyordu ama Kai her seferinde ona böyle baktığında Kai aynı duyguyu hissederdi. Bitmemiş aşk ve _başka bir şeyin_ karışımıydı.

“Acele et.” Sehun kızgın görünmeye çalışıyordu ama yumruklarını sıkmış, sinir bozucu –Kai’nin deyimiyle sevimli—ifadesiyle hayran olunası görünüyordu.

Kai’nin yüzünde bir gülümsemenin belirmesine neden olmuştu.

“Tamam.” Ayağa kalktı ve kafasını kaşıdı. Banyoya girip Sehun’un görüntüsünü kaybetmek istemiyordu. Olabildiğince onun görüntüsünün %100 gözünün önünde durmasını istiyordu.

Mutfak kapısının oraya gitse bile arkasını döndü.

Sehun ona soru sorar gibi bakıyordu.

“Seni çok özledim Sehun.”

Sehun’un gözleri yumuşadı ve dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı.

“Biliyorum.”

Kai başını salladı ve odadan çıktı.

*****

** _“Şampuanımı o şekilde mahvedemezsin.” Kai’nin vişne kokulu şampuanının hepsini sıktığını görünce Sehun sızlandı._ **

** _Kai dilini çıkardıktan sonra Sehun’u kendine çekti. Küçük beyaz küvette rahat bir şekilde oturuyorlardı, Sehun’un bacakları uzanmışken Kai’nin bacaklarının arasında oturuyordu._ **

** _“Şikayet etmek yok.” Kai esmer parmaklarıyla Sehun’un saçlarına masaj yapmaya başladı, pembemsi bukleler teninde çok iyi duruyordu. Sehun’un ipeksi yumuşaklıktaki saçlarının parmak uçlarına dolanması artık harika hissettirmiyordu._ **

** _Kai kafatasına nazikçe masaj yaparken rahatlayarak ellerini Kai’nin dizlerine koydu._ **

** _“Ow.” Kai yanlışlıkla bir parmağını gözüne soktuğunda bağırdı, şampuan gözüne girmişti ve yakıyordu._ **

** _“Kahretsin Kai. Buna hazırlıklı değildim.” Sehun tek gözüyle sızlanıyordu ve ilk başta gerilse bile Kai sessizce arkasında kıkırdıyordu._ **

** _“Özür dilerim, özür dilerim.” Sehun’un yüzünü kaldırdı ve şampuanı gözünden sildi._ **

** _“Acıttı.” Sehun homurdandı. Gözünü açtığında kırmızıydı ve sulanmıştı._ **

** _“Üzgünüm.” Kai ciddi ifadesini korumayı başarmıştı._ **

** _“Ceza.”_ **

** _“Ne cezası? Ben yanlış bir şey yapmadım?”_ **

** _“Cezaaaaa.” Sehun son harfi vurgulamak için uzatmıştı ve kulağa şeker isteyen bir çocuğun sızlanması gibi gelmişti._ **

** _“Ne var şimdi?”_ **

** _“Banyodan sonra 10 dakika boyunca çıplak bir şekilde evi tavaf et.”_ **

** _“Bunu istediğinden emin misin?”_ **

** _“Evet. Daha sonra masada tavuk dansı yaparken komşularımızın görmesini diliyorum.”_ **

** _Kai sevgilisine bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Tavuk dansı yapmayacağım.”_ **

** _“Evet yapacaksın. Ce-za.”_ **

** _Kai yüzüne su sıçrattı._ **

** _Şimdi gerçekten tavuk dansı yapmak zorundaydı._ **

** _Sonuçta Kai her zaman Sehun’a karşı kaybederdi._ **

** _*****_ **

** _O gece, komşusu çöp atmaya çıktığında Kai masadan indikten sonra yatak odasına gittiğinde Sehun’un uzanmış onun mutfak masasındaki utanmış yüzünün videosunu izliyordu._ **

** _“Çok iyi yaptın.” Sehun onunla daha fazla dalga geçiyordu ve Kai yatağa kendini bırakırken homurdandı._ **

** _“Bu şekilde uyumaya karar verdim.” Bir bacağını Sehun’un üzerine attı ve onu kendine çekti. Diğerinin kıyafetleri Kai’nin çıplak bedeninin her bir santimine yapışmıştı._ **

** _Lanet olsun._ **

** _En sonunda, kaybeden hep Sehun oluyordu._ **

***********************

Duş başlığında yüzüne düşen keskin su damlalarını hissedince Kai gözlerini açtı. Bir başka eski anı. Kai’nin dudaklarında gülümseme oluşturmuştu. Bu asla unutamayacaklarındandı. Tavuk dansının oldukça utandırıcı olduğunu söyleyebilirdi ama komikti. Özellikle Sehun yerde onu izlerken onunla beraber dans etmişti. Gerçekten oldukça hayran olunasıydı.

Kai yeniden iç çekti. Geçmişin yeniden akın etmesiyle günün mahvolmasına izin veremezdi.

**********************

Duştan sonra Sehun’u odasında yüzüstü uzanırken buldu.

“Suho aradı.”

Kai telefonuna baktı ve (1) Cevapsız Arama’yı gördü.

Telefonu alarak cevapsız aramaya mesaj attı. Geleceğini söylemişti. Her zaman gelirdi.

“Ee, şimdi ne yapacağız? Bugün 1’e kadar karşılaşmayacağız.”

Sehun oturdu ve bacak bacak üstüne attı. “Bana bir şey söyle.”

Kai düz beyaz tişörtü kafasının üzerinden geçirdi ve pantolonu giydikten sonra Sehun’un karşısına yatağa oturdu.

“Seni seviyorum.”

Sehun aynı anda hem gülümsemiş hem kaş çatmıştı.

“Bana bilmediğim bir şey söyle Kai.”

“Her şeyi biliyorsun.”

“Bana doğrudan söylemediğin bir şey.” Sehun ısrar etti.

“Söyleyeceğim bir şey yok.” Kai hemen cevap verdi.

“Kai.”

“Sehun.”

Sesinde bir vurgu vardı. Ama Kai bunu uygunsuz bulmuştu. Sehun’a karşı böyle olmamalıydı. Sonuçta, Kai her zaman Sehun’a karşı kaybederdi.

İç çekti. “Sana sarılmama izin ver.”

_‘Seni öpmeme izin ver.’_

Sehun dudağını ısırdı.

Bu bir hayır demekti. Kai kesinlikle Sehun’a karşı hep kaybederdi.

“Baekhyun ve ben bu küçük dans okuluna kaydolduk.” Kai hemen konuyu değiştirdi. Ona direk söylemediği bir şeyi söylemeye karar vermişti. “Öğrenmeyi çok fazla isteyen ve motivasyona ihtiyacı olan aslında Baekhyun.”

Bir kaşını kaldırdı ve eğlenerek gülümsedi. Sehun, Kai’nin kendisine açılmasından memnundu.

“Aynı sınıfa kaydolan bir çocuk daha var. Öyle amatör bir sınıfta bulunmak için aslında çok iyi.” Kai tereddütle ona baktı. “Bazen sana benziyor.”

Sehun’un boğazına bir şey sıkışmıştı. Kai’nin gözlerindeki suçluluk daha komik hissettirmişti. Ama neden? Bir şey olduğundan değildi.

“Benden daha mı iyi?” Sehun ciddi bir sesle sordu, niyeti öyle değildi. “Dans etmekte yani.”

Kai’ye utanmaz bir şekilde gülümsedi ama Kai’nin yüzündeki şaşkınlığı geçirmedi bu. Dans sınıfındaki yabancı hakkında bir şey söyleyemeyecek kadar üzgün görünüyordu.

“Seninle karşılaştırıldığında o hiçbir şey.” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Öyle demek istemedim.” Sehun onu neşelendirdi ve gülümsedi.

***********************

“Yani şu bebek suratlı sunbae ile randevuya çıktın. Sevimli.”

Alaylar ona hedef almıştı.

“Onun dışarı çıkmasına yardım ettim. Randevuya çıkmadım.” Kai, Sehun’u düzeltti, ikisi de emniyet kemerini takıyordu. Kai, Sehun’u kendine çevirmeye çalıştı ama Sehun daha fazla tutunarak kendininkini güvenli bir şekilde taktı.

“Onun kahve dükkanına gitmesine yardım ettin. Yardımın için sana kahve çekirdekleri verdi mi?” Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

Kai sabırlı olmaya çalışıyordu.

“Dans kıyafeti bulmasına yardım ettim. Gelecek yarışma için ihtiyacı varmış.”

“Harika! Çok sevimli değil misin? Yani onun beden ölçülerini biliyorsun?”

“Sehun.” Kai’nin ses tonu yabancıydı.

“Deneme kabininde nasıldı?”

“Sehun.”

“Ya da bir şey denememişsindir sen. Kıyafetsiz daha iyiymiştir.”

“Sehun!” Kai ona sinirle bağırdı. Neredeyse arabayı durduracaktı ama kendini tam zamanında tutmuştu.

Sehun sessizleşti ama gözleri vazgeçmediğini gösteriyordu. Sinirden kuduruyordu. Ona kızgın olması gerekenin kendisi olduğuna inanıyordu.

“Öyle bir şey olmadı. Sadece kıyafet seçmesine yardım ettim.” Sehun cevap verecekken Kai onu susturdu. “Kapat bu konusu Sehun. Daha fazla zorlama.”

Sehun’un gözleri keskinleşti ama bir şey demedi. Sessizce eve sürdüler ve Kai arabayı park ettiği zaman yeniden konulmuştu.

“Kızgın olmanı anlıyorum.”

“Senden hoşlandığını biliyorsun.”

“Ve neresini anlamadığını. Ben ondan hoşlanmıyorum.” Ses tonu daha yumuşaktı. Sehun ona bakmayarak parmaklarıyla oynuyordu.

“İkiniz yalnızken, her zaman sana bakıyor.”

“İzin vermeyeceğimi biliyorsun.”

“Ya verirsen?”

“Neden vereyim?”

“Bilmiyorum. Baştan çıkarma. Etkilenme. Merak. Bilmiyorum.”

“Benim yerimde olsaydın sen verir miydin?”

Sehun kaş çattı. “Asla vermezdim.”

“O zaman benimde vermeyeceğime güvenmelisin.”

Sehun zayıf bir şekilde iç çekti ve camdan dışarıya baktı. Kai elini uzattı, bu sefer diğerinden daha sıcaktı.

“Özür dilerim.” Eklemlerini öptü. “Sana daha erken söylemedim çünkü bu şekilde tepki vermeni istemiyordum. Eğer bizi kahve dükkanında görmeseydin eve geldiğimde sana söyleyecektim. Yemin ederim.”

Sehun üzgün ifadesiyle ona döndü ve anlayışla kafasını salladı.

“Sadece öp beni.”

Kai durdu ve dudaklarını yaladı. Sehun’un her zaman istediği nefes kesen, yumuşak bir öpücük başlattı.

Kai her zaman Sehun’a karşı kaybederdi.

*************************

Dans sınıfında tanıştığı yeni çocuk hakkında konuşurken Kai’nin gülümseyen ifadesinin hayalini uzaklaştırdı Sehun. Kai başkasıyla karşılaşırsa nasıl olur diye hep merak etmişti. O hissi istediğinden emin değildi. Ama neden? Bir şey olduğundan değildi.

İşte yeniden oluyordu. Hiçbir şey yoktu.

En sonunda kaybeden hep Sehun oluyordu.

***********************

“Bugün ne hazırladın?” Aynanın önünde kıyafetlerini üstüne geçirirken Kai’nin arkasından kafasını uzattı Sehun.

“Kendimi.” Kai omuzlarındaki kırışıklıkları düzeltti ve parmaklarını saçlarında gezdirdi. Aynadaki yansımadan arkasındaki Sehun’a baktı. Ona bakıyordu.

“Mükemmel görünüyorsun.”

Sehun iltifat etmişti.

Kai’nin dudakları büzüldü. “Öyle mi?”

“Evet.” Yakınlık çok fazlaydı. Çok yakındı ama Kai yine de bir şey yapamıyordu. Sehun’un yüzünü inceleyerek her bir çizgisini, gözlerinin şeklini, kaşlarını, burnunu, dudaklarını, yüzünün keskinliğini ve kendisine bakan bir çift kahverengi noktayı ezberliyordu.

“Gülümse Kai. Benim için.” Sehun rica etti. Bu günün Kai için en zoru olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Kai’nin üzülmesini istemiyordu. Onun mutlu olmasını istiyordu. Eğer bir seçim şansı olsaydı, bu günün unutulmasını tercih ederdi. Gitmeyi tercih ederdi. Ama gidemeyeceğini biliyordu, Kai’nin ihtiyacı varken gidemezdi. Kai bunu isterken gidemezdi. Yaşamasını sürdürmek için amacı olmasından fazlasıydı. Bu gün zaman zaman tekrarlayacaktı.

Kai zorla gülümsedi. Ama Sehun’un yüzündeki kırgın ifadeyi gördüğünde daha samimi görünmek için kendini zorladı. Son bir anıyı düşündü.

** _*****_ **

** _“Kai!” Sehun kafeteryada arkadaşlarına doğru koşturuyordu ve Kai üzerine atlayan çocukla aniden sendeledi._ **

** _“Girdim! Kahrolası girdim!” Elinde bir kağıt tutuyordu ve Kai hemen onun elinden alarak hızla okudu. ‘Tebrikler’ kısmını geçti ve Kai, Sehun’u en sıkı kucaklamaya çekerken neredeyse masaya çarpacaktı, arkadaşları masanın kenarlarından tutmuştu. _ **

** _“Girmişsin.” Kai, Sehun’u yeniden sıkıca sardı._ **

** _“Biliyorum.” Aniden Sehun’un gözlerinin kenarlarında yaşlar birikti. “Girdim.”_ **

** _Hıçkırdı. Sehun’un bundan başka bir amacı yoktu. Her zaman dans yetenekleri için açılan LA’deki özel okula girmek istiyordu ve Sehun oraya girmişti. 6 aylığına profesyonel dansçı olmak için eğitim görecekti. Bu onun hayaliydi._ **

** _*****_ **

** _“Altı ay hiçbir şey, değil mi?” Kai’nin yatağında uzanırken Sehun sessizce sordu._ **

** _“Ne demek hiçbir şey? Her şey anlamına gelmeli. En iyisi olmalı. İçindeki seni çıkarmalı. Bizi en iyi şekilde temsil etmelisin.” Kai’nin başparmağı Sehun’un avucunun içini okşuyordu ve uzanarak ellerini birbirine kenetledi._ **

** _“Bizim arasında yani. Kısa bir süre olacak, değil mi? Yakında birbirimizi yeniden göreceğiz?”_ **

** _Kai gülümsedi. Bunu düşünüyordu, mesafe mutlaka onu üzecekti ama önemli değildi. Sehun önemli olandı._ **

** _“Orada bir yıl bile kalsan, hiçbir şey değişmeyecek. Ben her zaman burada olacağım.” Kai yatıştırıcı bir şekilde söyledi, Sehun’u kendine çekerek kolunu omzuna doladı ve başını yaslamasına izin verdi._ **

** _“Mesafe ve zaman asla bizi ayıramayacak.” Kai eğilerek onu öptü._ **

** _*****_ **

** _Kai tüm gece boyunca bunu düşünmüştü. Aynı okula girmeye çalışmıştı ama daha sonra başarısız olmuştu. Girememişti. İstemiyordu nasılsa, Sehun için yapmıştı. Sehun’un o yeri çok istediğini biliyordu. Ve oraya girmeyi biri hak ediyorsa o Sehun’du. Kendi mutluluğunu onun mutluluğu için feda ederdi. Aynı zamanda aşkının ne kadar uzağa gittiğini fark etmişti. Sessiz bir şekilde söylememişti. Ama yapabileceği her şeyi yapmak istiyordu._ **

** _Belki de Sehun’a karşı kaybeden her zaman Kai değildi. Belki de her zaman bilerek Sehun’a karşı kaybediyordu. _ **

** _*****_ **

** _Sehun’un yurtdışına gitmeden önceki gün geldiğinde Kai ona harika bir anı bıraktığına emin olmuştu._ **

** _Sehun’un uçuşu olduğu zaman gelene kadar tüm geceyi beraber geçirmişlerdi. Koltukta yan yana oturarak oturma odasındaki camdan güneşin batmasını izlemişlerdi, Sehun’un başı Kai’nin omzundaydı ve parmakları birleşmiş halde Kai ona yavaşça bir şarkı mırıldanıyordu._ **

** _“Geri geldiğimde, sen—“_ **

** _Kai dudaklarını onunkilere bastırarak sözünün kesti. Öpücük derinleşirken Sehun rahatladı ve ikisi de birbirlerini kendilerine çekiyorlardı. En çok bunu özleyecekti._ **

** _*****_ **

** _Sehun’un çıplak sırtı altındaki yumuşak yastığa düştü. Tüm gece aşk yaparlarken bacakları Kai’nin beline sıkıca dolanmıştı. İnlemeleri ve hırıltıları her saniyeyi dolduruyordu ve ilk seferlerinin her bir saniyesini beyinlerine kazınıyordu._ **

** _Her zaman çok samimi olmalarına rağmen bu ilk seferleriydi. Sehun’un ayrılmasının arifesinde ikisi de bekaretlerini kaybetmişti._ **

** _Kimse bu sefer kaybeden değildi._ **

** _*****_ **

İlk seferlerinin anısı Kai’nin kafasında belirirken dudaklarında gülümseme doğal oluşmuştu.

“O günü düşünüyordum.”

Sehun başta şaşırmış göründü ama yavaşça ne kastettiğini anlamıştı. Her zaman o konuya değinirdi.

“İlk gecemiz.” Sehun gülümsedi.

Kai yanında uyan Sehun’u canlandırdı. Sonra ona havaalanında el sallamasını canlandırdı. Gülümsemesi kaybolmuştu.

“Neredeyse 1 olmuş. Gitmeliyiz.” Sehun hemen konuyu değiştirdi. Evden beraber çıktılar.

************************

Kavşağa ulaştılar, karşıya geçmek için yeşil ışığın yanmasını bekliyorlardı. Kai gergindi. Yavaşça zamanı tükeniyor gibiydi. Bu günü daha fazla uzatmak istiyordu, sonsuza kadar sürmesini tercih ederdi. Sehun yanında dikiliyordu, caddenin karşısında beraber yürümek için bekliyordu.

Ya şimdi ya hiç. Kai, Sehun’la göz göze geldi, gözlerinde özlem vardı.

“Elini tutabilir miyim? Sehun.”

Sehun derin nefes aldı ve bıraktı. Sona geldiklerini biliyordu.

Sehun elini Kai’ninkine yaklaştırdı ve soğuk ve sıcak tenler buluştu. Kai, Sehun’un elini sıkıca kavrayarak parmaklarını kenetledi ve dokunuş bedeninde elektrik etkisi yaratmıştı. Onu hayatı boyunca böyle tutabilmek için her şeyini verirdi.

“Seni öpebilir miyim?”

Sehun’un ona verdiği dokunuşun farklı hislerine rağmen, daha fazlasını istiyordu. Onu hissetmek istiyordu. Onu öpmek istiyordu.

Sehun başını çevirerek onunla yüzleşti. Yavaşça gözlerini kapattı.

Kai dudakları dokunana kadar eğildi. Bir yaş Kai’nin gözünden dökülmek için zorluyordu ama boştan daha fazla dolmuş hissediyordu. Yapabilseydi tüm gün böyle devam ederdi. Onu geri getirmek için…

Sehun gülümseyerek geri çekildi. “Buradalar.”

Kai caddeye baktı ve ışığın yeşile döndüğünü gördü. Suho ve diğer arkadaşları, Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun onların olduğu yere yaklaştığını gördü.

“Seni seviyorum Kai.” Sehun fısıldadı ve elinin tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Sehun.”

“Selam Kai!” Arkadaşları yanına geldi. “Çok mu bekledin?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı, elin kendisininkinde yavaşça çekildiğini hissedebiliyordu.

“Sehun’un bunu seveceğinden emin misin?” Baekhyun kocaman bir demet sarı zenya tutuyordu. Renk buradayım diyordu ve ona Sehun’u hatırlatıyordu.

“Sevecek. Bu çiçekleri çok severdi.”

“Gidelim mi?” Suho sordu ve Kai orada durarak her zaman götürdüğü çiçeklere baktı. Büyük bir demet çiçekle beraber yürümeye başladılar.

“İyi misin?” Suho endişeyle sordu. Kai gülümseyerek başını salladı. Çoktan 3 yıl olmuştu.

********************

Suho duasını bitirdiğinde herkes gözlerini açtı.

“Huzur içinde yat Sehun.”

“Huzur içinde yat Sehun.” Diğerleri tekrarladı.

Baekhyun demeti Kai’ye verdi ve rahatlatıcı bir şekilde gülümsedi. Kai eğilerek çiçekleri Sehun’un mezarının üzerine koydu. _‘Üç yıl oldu Sehun.’_

“Ölüm yıldönümün.” Kai acı bir şekilde söyledi. Gözlerini kapattı.

Uçak kazansının haberleri kafasında dönüp duruyordu. Sehun’un veda ederken son gülümsemesi bir süre asılı kalmıştı.

“Seni çok özledim.”

“Seni hâlâ çok seviyorum.”

“Seni yeniden bekleyeceğim.”

Omzundaki yumuşak dokunuş güçlü olması içindi. Kai ayağa kalktı, ellerindeki çimenleri pantolonuna silerek arkadaşlarına döndü.

“Bugün yeniden geldiğinde mutlu olacaktır.”

Kai başıyla onayladı.

Bazen, Sehun’a o zaman kaybetmemiş olmayı diliyordu. Çünkü eğer kaybetmeseydi, Sehun hayatını kaybetmeyecekti.

Ama her zaman böyle olmuştu. En sonunda kaybeden hep Sehun oluyordu.

**********************

Ertesi gün gelip çatmıştı.

Küçük bir gün ışığı perdelerin arasından kaçmıştı ve Kai aniden uyanmış hissederek yatakta dönüştü. Soğuk bir şeylerin omurgasını titrettiğini hissetmişti.

Birisinin gözlerine hapsolduğunda hissettiği o his…

Rüzgar aniden açık camlardan içeri girerek perdeleri uçuşturuyordu. Soğuk ayaz ayaklarından yukarı tırmandığında Kai daha fazla dayanamamıştı. Sıkıca kapattığı gözleri istemeyerek açıldı ve bir saniye sonra hiçbir şey göremedi.

Soğuk hava yüzünde dolaşıyordu ve vişnelerin taze kokusu burnunu dolduruyordu. Güçlü ve aynı zamanda hafifti, kaynağı sanki hemen yanındaymış gibi. Kai oturdu ve kapının oradan yatağına kadar çamurlu ayak izlerini görünce şaşırmıştı. Garip.

Ama yine de rahatlatıcı.

Yatağının etrafına bakındı. Ondan hiçbir iz yoktu. Bunun yerine yatağı çiçek yapraklarıyla doluydu. Taze sarı çiçek yapraklarıyla…

“Burada olduğunu biliyorum.”

Etrafını vişne kokusu sararken Kai fısıldadı.

** _“Teşekkür ederim.”_ **

O sesi duyduğunda soğuk rüzgar kulaklarına doldu. _‘Teşekkür ederim mi?’ _ya da çiçekler, belki.

“Rica ederim.” Kai yatağa geri uzandı ve altındaki yastığı düzeltti. “Lütfen kal.”

En yakınındaki yaprağı aldı ve gözlerini kapatmadan önce sıkıca tuttu.

Odada yavaşça yumuşak bir mırıltı duyuluyordu.

_Ayrıldıkları gün ona söylediği aynı şarkı…_

** _The END._ **


End file.
